Question: Which of the following numbers is a factor of 112? ${2,5,6,10,11}$
Explanation: By definition, a factor of a number will divide evenly into that number. We can start by dividing $112$ by each of our answer choices. $112 \div 2 = 56$ $112 \div 5 = 22\text{ R }2$ $112 \div 6 = 18\text{ R }4$ $112 \div 10 = 11\text{ R }2$ $112 \div 11 = 10\text{ R }2$ The only answer choice that divides into $112$ with no remainder is $2$ $ 56$ $2$ $112$ We can check our answer by looking at the prime factorization of both numbers. Notice that the prime factors of $2$ are contained within the prime factors of $112$ $112 = 2\times2\times2\times2\times7 2 = 2$ Therefore the only factor of $112$ out of our choices is $2$. We can say that $112$ is divisible by $2$.